Rise of Ravenna
The Rise of Ravenna is a short story detailing the rise of Yvonne Pullo in the city of Ravenna and her eventual creation of the Kingdom of Ravenna through this control. The Rise of Ravenna follows the POV of four characters in the form of Yvonne Pullo, Secundus Julii, Marcus Pilatus II., and Cesare Borgia of which Yvonne Pullo becomes driven by a desire for making something true out of her life and in this goal she eventually forms the Kingdom of Ravenna, while Secundus Julii is a trusted member of the Legio VI. Hispania stationed in Ravenna and he becomes the main leader of the Roman loyalists in the region fighting against an expanding independence movement until his eventual death at the hands of his best friend Titus Pullo, while Marcus Pilatus II. is the childhood love of Yvonne Pullo but he eventually falls in love with Lucrezia Borgia which sparks an alliance between Yvonne Pullo and Cesare Borgia which leads to his death at his former loves hands, while finally Cesare Borgia is the young lord of House Borgia and the Merchant Lord of the city of Genoa where he becomes involved in the independence movement of Yvonne Pullo. POV Characters The Rise of Ravenna follows the POV of four characters in the form of Yvonne Pullo, Secundus Julii, Marcus Pilatus II., and Cesare Borgia of which Yvonne Pullo becomes driven by a desire for making something true out of her life and in this goal she eventually forms the Kingdom of Ravenna, while Secundus Julii is a trusted member of the Legio VI. Hispania stationed in Ravenna and he becomes the main leader of the Roman loyalists in the region fighting against an expanding independence movement until his eventual death at the hands of his best friend Titus Pullo, while Marcus Pilatus II. is the childhood love of Yvonne Pullo but he eventually falls in love with Lucrezia Borgia which sparks an alliance between Yvonne Pullo and Cesare Borgia which leads to his death at his former loves hands, while finally Cesare Borgia is the young lord of House Borgia and the Merchant Lord of the city of Genoa where he becomes involved in the independence movement of Yvonne Pullo. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Yvonne Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is sitting in the estate of her family in Ravenna and reading a book out loud to her personal instructor named Kaeso Bonus an old man, and while reading she hears trumpets out the window and despite Kaeso's words she goes to the window to stare out hoping it is her father returning. Staring out the window she looks on at Marcus Pilatus marshaling a triumph through the city square after a major victory against a rampaging orc army. She and Kaeso discuss Marcus and Yvonne is clearly shown to be quite smitten with Marcus's son Marcus Pilatus II. and Kaeso tells her that it is a match that she should discuss with her father about arranging and she smiles and returns to her books at the hope of marrying Marcus. Yvonne's father Titus returns to Ravenna where he plans to stay for several months before he has to travel to Corsica to assist in the pacification of the rebellion there, but upon his arrival and after talking about her life over the past year while he was gone she asks that she be married to Marcus Pilatus II. and after getting emotional about how old she is getting he quickly agrees as he can see that it makes her happy. Yvonne is overjoyed by this news and thus takes leave of her father and travels with two Pullo knights in the form of Numericus, and Mericus of Pullo who alongside her handmaiden Atronia Tremorina they travel with great excitement to the House Pilatus estate. The chapter ends with Yvonne watching as the wedding procession travels past her window and catching a brief glimpse of Marcus she sees a smile on his face and in that moment realizes that Marcus's father was right in that Marcus had just been using her until he got married and she vows as she watches him smile she vows to gain her revenge. Characters Introduced= *Kaeso Bonus *Numericus of Pullo *Mericus of Pullo *Atronia Tremorina |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Secundus Julii is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up on board a ship where he is terribly wounded but as he begins to panic it is his friend Titus Pullo that comforts him and together the two talk as Secundus recovers from his panic. Arriving in Rome he meets with his family including his brother Julius Julii and the two discuss what happened in Africanas and Secundus sees a horror in his brothers eyes for the first time in his life, and feeling the same that the security of Italy now has to be the most important task they have the two discuss how they should go about this and both agree that Marseilles is where they should go. Secundus Julii is transferred to the Legio II. Victrix led by his brother Julius and tearfully says goodbye to his friends in the Legio VI. Hispania of whom are leaving for Hispania on a similar mission to their own. Characters Introduced= |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 3 Marcus Pilatus II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he meets with his father of whom fresh from the recent victory remains unwilling to stop his upcoming marriage to Faenia Verula, and physically beats Marcus when Marcus starts to cry about wanting to be with Yvonne, and then has Marcus's uncle Aulus Pilatus to take him away and have him locked away in the estate until the time of his upcoming marriage to Faenia. Chapter 5 Yvonne Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 6 Secundus Julii is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Marcus Pilatus II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Yvonne Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 10 Secundus Julii is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 11 Marcus Pilatus II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 13 Yvonne Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 14 Secundus Julii is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 15 Marcus Pilatus II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story